V-Numbershot 37: The Champ Returns
by uyigho98
Summary: After the Numbers were scattered in Yuya's time and his school slowly becoming famous the first Number in Yuya's Number Hunt shall appear along with a familiar face from the start of Yuya's story.
1. Chapter 1

uyigho98: It's time! Time for the very first V-Numbershot!

Yuya: All right! It's my time to shine!

Yuzu: I hope this turns out good!

uyigho98: Hope so too! This chapter is to show what Yuya's life is like after Yuma left. So anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V or any of its characters but and bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

V-Numbershot 37: The Champ Returns

"So can anyone tell me how to Xyz Summon?" Shuzo said.

The You Show Duel School had recently become famous due to Yuya now using Pendulum Summoning and Xyz Summoning. And the school had grown instead of just Yuya and his friends there were dozens of students who had joined.

Multiple hands shot up as Shuzo said this with Yuya watching from the back of the class along with Yuzu.

"I cant believe how many students we have here now!" Yuzu muttered.

Yuya just smiled and said, "Well its all thanks to Yuma! After all I would never have Xyz Summoned again after that duel if Yuya hadn't let me keep Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon!"

Yuzu smiled as well, "Yeah, your right!"

Then a bell sounded which made Yuya smile more.

"Now everyone!" Shuzo announced, "We all know what that bell means right? It's time for us to watch the Entertainment Dueling of Yuya Sakaki!"

All of the students cheered as the front wall of the room lifted revealing a window to the duel field.

Yuya and Yuzu had left the room already and were seen standing in the field.

"This time Yuya Sakaki shall duel Yuzu Hiragi!" Shuzo cried.

"Let the fun begin!" Yuya cried as he and Yuzu readied their Duel Disks.

"Action Field, **Melody Stage**, activate!" Shuzo declared as the field turned into a concert stage with Yuya and Yuzu standing on opposite sides.

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this Field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action…" Shuzo chanted.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Yuzu cried.

Shuzo snapped his fingers as the Action Cards were scattered.

Yuzu's Turn

Yuzu: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"I'll go first Yuya!" Yuzu said, "I Normal Summon the Tuner monster **Fantasia Maiden Pirouette**! And now since I control a Fantasia monster I Special Summon Fantasia Maiden Sonata!"

Yuzu's 1st monster was similar to Fantasia Maiden Aria but had blue skin and orange hair. Also the harp on her back (I call it a harp cause I don't know what else it could be) was red. After appearing on the field it started doing a little dance.

**Fantasia Maiden Pirouette: Lv. 2 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 800/DEF: 600**

Yuzu's 2nd monster appeared and started humming as it stood beside Pirouette.

Fantasia Maiden Sonata: Lv. 3 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

"I now use Pirouette's effect! Once per turn I can double its Level!"

Pirouette: Level 4

"I tune Level 4 Pirouette with Level 3 Sonata!" Yuzu declared.

Pirouette jumped into the air spinning before turning into 4 green rings which Sonata entered causing her to turn into 3 points of light. A huge beam of light then shot through the rings creating a flash of light. Then violin music could be heard playing.

"Synchro Summon! Appear **Fantasia Prima Violo Fiddle**!" Yuzu cried as her monster appeared. It looked similar to Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart but its clothes were purple, its skin was red, and instead of wings it had what appeared to be 2 violins coming out of its back. It let out a cry before floating down beside Yuzu.

**Fantasia Prima Violo Fiddle: Lv. 7 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"And Yuzu has Synchro Summoned one of her best monsters!" Shuzo cried.

"I end with 2 face-downs!"

Yuya's Turn

Yuzu: 4000

Yuya: 4000

"Not bad Yuzu!" Yuya smiled, "My turn! Draw!"

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried as he placed the cards on his Duel Disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear on it in rainbow letters. 2 transparent columns of blue light with Yuya's monsters in them appeared beside him.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya declared while a giant Pendulum swung behind his monsters, "Pendulum Summon! Appear my faithful monsters!"

A portal appeared in the sky and 3 beams shot out, a orange one, a blue one, and a red one.

The orange one turned into a lynx like creature with a trampoline on its back. "Entermate Trampolynx…"

Entermate Trampolynx: Lv. 2 EARTH Beast ATK: 300/DEF: 300

The blue turned into the cartoon sword-shaped fish. "…Entermate Sword Fish…"

Entermate Sword Fish: Lv. 2 WATER Fish ATK: 600/DEF: 600

The red one turned into the famous dual-color eyed dragon. "…and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Yuya smiled and said, "I now Overlay Trampolynx and Sword Fish!"

Yuya's 2 monsters turned fully orange (Trampolynx) and blue (Sword Fish) before flying into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

"Appear! **Entermate**…" Yuya began as a monster jumped out of the portal.

…**Hoop Dolphin**!" The monster revealed itself to be a blue dolphin with 2 hoops attached to its body on both sides. It also had wave patterns on its body. It let out a cry as 2 blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Entermate Hoop Dolphin: Rank 2 WATER Aqua ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000 2 Overlay Units**

"Now that's cool!" a student cried.

"Yeah it is! He Pendulum Summoned _and _Xyz Summoned in the same turn!" another cried.

"Now I use Hoop Dolphin's effect!" Yuya cried as Hoop Dolphin hit one of its Overlay Units with its hoop to absorb it, "By using an Overlay Unit one monster I control gains 900 ATK until the End Phase and can attack twice this turn!"

The hoop detached itself from Hoop Dolphin and floated in the air as Odd-Eyes ran forward and jumped through it. The hoop then turned into energy and was absorbed by Odd-Eyes.

Odd-Eyes: 3400 ATK

"Now go Odd-Eyes! Attack with Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes fired its attack.

"Hold it Yuya!" Yuzu cried revealing an Action Card, "I play the Action Card, Avoid!"

Yuzu's monster dodged Odd-Eyes attack by jumping away from it.

"Nice try Yuzu, but Odd-Eyes can attack twice remember?" Yuya smiled, "Odd-Eyes! Attack with Spiral Strike Burst!"

Once again Odd-Eyes fired its attack and this time it hit its target.

"Odd-Eyes uses its effect!" Yuya smirked, "When battling a Level 5 or higher monster the damage you take is doubled! Reaction Force!"

An explosion occurred causing Yuzu's monster to be unseen due to the smoke.

"Ahhhhh!" Yuzu cried as she flew backwards.

Yuzu: 2200

However as Yuzu got up the smoke faded revealing that her monster wasn't destroyed.

"Huh?" a student said, "Why is her monster still there?"

Yuzu smiled and explained, "The reason is that if Violo Fiddle would be destroyed I can banish 1 Fantasia monster from my Graveyard instead!" An image of Fantasia Sonata appeared before shattering.

"Not bad Yuzu!" Yuya called, "I end my turn!"

Odd-Eyes: 2500 ATK

Yuzu's Turn

Yuzu: 2200

Yuya: 4000

"Ok then!" Yuzu cried, "Draw!"

"I Normal Summon Fantasia Maid Aria!" Yuzu said as her monster appeared humming a tune.

"Now I play **Musical Rebirth**!" Yuzu declared, "This card can bring back a Fantasia monster with its effects negated but it also gains 300 ATK for each monster I control! Come back Pirouette!"

The monster leapt onto the field before dancing around Aria.

"I now tune Level 2 Pirouette with Level 4 Aria!" Yuzu declared.

Pirouette jumped into the air spinning before turning into 2 green rings which Aria entered causing her to turn into 4 points of light. A huge beam of light then shot through the rings creating a flash of light. Then flute could be heard playing.

"Synchro Summon!" Yuzu yelled, "Appear **Fantasia Prima Flute Mistress**!"

Her monster appeared similar to Sonata but had pink hair and its dress was white with silver music notes. Also a quarter note was coming out of its back. It was playing a flute but stopped before opening its yellow eyes.

**Fantasia Prima Flute Mistress: Lv. 6 LIGHT Fairy ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**

"Now Violo Fiddle attack Odd-Eyes!" Yuzu said as her monster started singing and its violins shot energy beams at Odd-Eyes, "Then by banishing Aria Violo Fiddle isn't destroyed!"

The beams hit Odd-Eyes causing it to roar in pain before exploding.

"Now Flute Mistress attacks Hoop Dolphin!"

Flute Mistress started playing her flute again which then fired a blast of sound that destroyed Hoop Dolphin and sent Yuya flying.

Yuya: 3800

"Oh, by the way once per turn when Flute Mistress destroys a monster by battle she can attack again!"

Flute Mistress continued to play her flute and fired another sound blast at Yuya.

Yuya: 1800

"Turn end! And now the 2nd effect of Flute Mistress activates! This effect grants me 500 LP for each Fantasia monster I control!"

Yuzu: 3200

Yuya's Turn

Yuzu: 3200

Yuya: 1800

Yuya jumped to his feet laughing, "My turn! And this draw will decide everything! Draw!" Yuya looked at his card and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The arena got darker and Yuya was illuminated by spotlights.

"The fun has just begun!" Yuya cried, "Let's do it again Timegazer and Stargazer!"

The giant pendulum reappeared and started to swing as Yuya chanted, "Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my faithful monsters!"

A portal opened up and 3 streams of light shot out. 1 was purple, 1 was orange, and the 3rd was red.

The orange turned into Entermate Trampolynx. "Entermate Trampolynx…"

The purple turned into the alternate-colored Odd-Eyes Dragon. "…**Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon**…"

**Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500**

The red turned into Yuya's ace. "…and, once again, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Now I play **Entermate Tag-Team**!" Yuya cried, "This card Special Summons a Entermate monster form my deck that has the same Level as a Entermate monster I control!"

Entermate Trampolynx meowed before a portal appeared and a monster jumped out of it. It was a mole dressed up like a cheerleader.

"Appear Entermate Cheermole!"

Entermate Cheermole: Lv. 2 EARTH Beast ATK: 600/DEF: 1000

"Then Entermate Tag-Team adds the Levels of my Entermate monsters togtether and changes the Entermate monsters Levels to the new combined Level!"

Trampolynx: Lv. 4

Cheermole: Lv. 4

"I now Overlay Trampolynx and Cheermole!" Both monsters turned fully orange and flew into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

"Appear! **Entermate**…" 4 hoops appeared above a portal and something jumped out of the portal and through the hoops which then flew after it.

"**Hoop Master Orca**!" The monster was a dark blue orca that had light blue wave patterns all over its body. The 4 hoops then attached themselves to it. 2 hoops attached to its fins, one on each fin. The 2 remaining hoops attached themselves to the orca's dorsal fin. It cried out as 2 blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Entermate Hoop Master Orca: Rank 4 WATER Aqua ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800 2 Overlay Units**

"And remember! I don't go easy!" Yuya declared as his right hand started glowing red and green, "I Overlay my 2 Odd-Eyes Dragons!"

Both dragons roared before turning fully purple and flying into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

The Number 97 formed and flashed in 2 colors. The 9 flashed red and the 7 flashed green. The pendant sealed form emerged and all of the students stared in awe.

The pendant then started glowing while Yuya chanted, "The power of the future and the past shall merge and become one! This new power shall give birth to a brand new hope! Watch as that hope emerges from the pendant of souls! Appear **Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon**!"

The dragon shot out of the pendant, which then vanished, and roared as 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it and the red and green 97 glowed on its left shoulder.

**Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon: Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500 2 Overlay Units**

All of the students started cheering at the sight of the Number.

"Awesome!"

"It looks so cool!"

"It's so strong!"

Yuya then jumped up and onto his Number, "I use the effect of Hoop Master Orca!"

Hoop Master Orca absorbed one of its Overlay Units into its forehead. It then let out a cry and the hoops on its fins detached and appeared in front of Odd-Eyes.

"You see by using an Overlay Unit Hoop Master Orca allows 1 monster I control to gain 1000 ATK and attack 3 times!" Yuya explained as Odd-Eyes flew through the hoops causing it to gain a blue aura.

Odd-Eyes: 4000 ATK

"Odd-Eyes attack Violo Fiddle! Go, Rising Sun Spiral Flame!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes breathed a spiral of fire at Yuzu's monster.

"I play a Trap!" Yuzu countered, "Go, **Fantasia Alliance**! This lets Violo Fiddle gain ATK equal to the ATK of Flute Mistress!" Flute Mistress then played her flute causing Violo Fiddle to gain a yellow aura.

Violo Fiddle: 4500

Yuya reached out and grabbed something. An Action Card.

"I play the Action Card, **Melody Boost**!" Yuya said, "This grants Odd-Eyes 600 ATK!"

Odd-Eyes gained a yellow aura that mixed with the blue aura creating a green aura.

Odd-Eyes: 4600

Odd-Eyes attack finally hit Violo. But Yuzu used her monsters effect to banish Pirouette and save her monster.

"And remember the damage is now doubled!"

Yuzu: 3000

"Now attack again!"

The process occurred again but this time Violo Fiddle was destroyed.

Yuzu: 2800

"Now attack Flute Mistress!"

"Trap Card activate!" Yuzu cried, "**Fantasia Memory**! This grants Flute Mistress ATK equal to the number of banished Fantasia monsters times 500!" Images of Aria, Pirouette, and Sonata appeared before being absorbed by Flute Mistress.

Flute Mistress: 3500

However the despite the ATK increase Flute Mistress was still burned to a crisp.

Yuzu: 600

"Now Hoop Master Orca!" Yuya said jumping onto Hoop Master Orca, "Attack Yuzu directly!"

Hoop Master Orca then charged at Yuzu and rammed her causing her to go flying. She then landed on her back before getting up while smiling at Yuya.

Yuzu: 0

A buzzer sounded and Yuya's face appeared with the word WIN before the Action Field disappeared.

*1 hour later in an unknown area*

"Curse you Yuya Sakaki!"

Strong Ishijima punched a wall. His face was furious.

"That day…the day you beat me…Ugh!" he hit the wall again, but this time he was unaware of a card flying in through a window and landing in his pocket…

* * *

uyigho98: There! I just couldn't help putting a duel in the 1st chapter so please don't complain. Anyway please review. Bye!

* * *

My Custom Cards

Melody Stage

Action Field Spell

Effect: You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand.

Fantasia Maiden Pirouette

Level 2 LIGHT Fairy

ATK: 800/DEF: 600

Effect: Once per turn you can double this cards Level until the End Phase.

Fantasia Prima Violo Fiddle

Level 7 LIGHT Fairy

ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn if this card would be destroyed you can instead banish 1 "Fantasia" monster in your Graveyard.

Entermate Hoop Dolphin

Rank 2 WATER Aqua

ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

Effect: 2 Level 2 "Entermate" monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster you control. That monster gains 900 ATK until the End Phase and can attack twice this turn.

Musical Rebirth

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Special Summon 1 "Fantasia" monster in your graveyard with its effects negated. The Special Summoned monster gains 300 ATK for each monster you control.

Fantasia Prima Flute Mistress

Level 6 LIGHT Fairy

ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn if this card destroys a monster by battle it can attack once more.

Odd-Eyes Shadow Dragon

Level 7 DARK Dragon

Pendulum Scale: 6

ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500

Monster Effect: This card can attack 2 monsters your opponent controls during each of your turns.

Pendulum Effect: When a Pendulum Monster you control is destroyed you can return that Pendulum Monster to your hand instead of sending it to the Extra Deck.

Entermate Tag-Team

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Select 1 "Entermate" monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Entermate" monster from your deck whose Level is equal to the selected monsters Level. Then both monster's Levels become the combined Levels of those 2 monsters.

Entermate Hoop Master Orca

Rank 4 WATER Aqua

ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800

Effect: 2 Level 4 "Entermate" monsters

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster you control. That monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase and can attack 3 times this turn. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Number 97: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Hope Dragon

Rank 7 LIGHT Dragon

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

Effect: 2 Level 7 Pendulum monsters

2 Level 7 Pendulum monsters

All Pendulum monsters you control gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects. Any battle damage your opponent takes from attacks involving this card and an opponent's monster is doubled. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can discard 1 card; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK and you gain Life Points equal to the amount your opponent lost. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 other monster you control and place 1 Pendulum Counter on it. As long as this card is on the field monsters with Pendulum Counters are treated as Pendulum Monsters.

Fantasia Alliance

Normal Trap Card

Effect: Target 1 "Fantasia" Synchro monster and 1 other "Fantasia" monster you control. The first targeted monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the second target.

Melody Boost

Action Spell Card

Effect: One monster you control gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.

Fantasia Memory

Normal Trap Card

Effect: 1 "Fantasia" monster you control gains 500 ATK for each of your banished "Fantasia" monsters until your opponent's next End Phase.


	2. Chapter 2

uyigho98: Chapter 2 is now here!

Yuya: Is the action going to start in this chapter?

uyigoh98: You bet Yuya! Anyway disclaimer is on the 1st page.

* * *

V-Numbershot 37: The Champ Returns

Chapter 2

Yuya and Yuzu were walking out of the You Show Duel School which was now much bigger than it used to be. It now had 4 floors instead of 2.

"So, Yuya?" Yuzu started, "What should we do now?"

"Hmmm," Yuya mused, "Maybe we could… huh?"

Yuya had stopped talking as a familiar man could be seen running towards them. Strong Ishijima's manager, Nico Smiley.

"What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked in an annoyed tone.

"To tell you that Strong Ishijima desires a rematch with Yuya!" Nico smiled.

"Huh?" Yuya gasped, "He does?"

"Yes," Nico said.

Yuya smiled, "Tell him I accept! But first where is this duel?"

Nico's smile got bigger as he said, "The Center Duel Field at LDS."

Yuya still excited said, "Got it!"

*Meanwhile at the LDS Center Duel Field*

"So…" Strong muttered, "He accepted my challenge."

He then gained a dark aura before laughing evilly.

*The next day at the LDS Center Duel Field*

"Ladies and gentleman!" Nico cried in a microphone, "Its time for Yuya and Strong to have a rematch!"

The 2 duelists where standing in the center of the field looking at each other as the crowd cheered.

"Now I activate the Action Field, Frontier Fang Castle!"

The Action Field that started to form with Strong saying, "It's time to get revenge on the very same field you humiliated me on!" He then readied his Duel Disk

Yuya smirked readying his Duel Disk, "We'll see about that!"

As soon as the field finished forming Yuya and Strong where up on the tower.

"Duelists locked in battle! Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this Field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action…" Nico chanted.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Strong cried.

Nico snapped his fingers as the Action Cards were scattered.

Yuya's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 4000

"I'll go first!" Yuya then jumped up and grabbed onto a zip line which brought him to the ground.

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared before playing his card causing the word "Pendulum" to appear on his duel disk in rainbow letters.

The Pendulum Monsters then appeared in their transparent blue pillars and the giant Pendulum appeared behind them.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya cried as the giant Pendulum swung behind his monsters, "Pendulum Summon! Appear my faithful monsters!"

The portal opened and 2 beams shot out. One was red and the other was orange.

The orange beam turned into Yuya's bowtie-wearing viper. "Entermate Whip Viper…"

Entermate Whip Viper: Lv. 4 EARTH Reptile ATK: 1700/DEF: 900

And once again the red turned into his ace. "…and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

Upon seeing this the crowd cheered.

"I end with a face-down!"

Strong's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Strong cried smirking.

"I play the Spell Card, Barbaric Feast LV5!" Strong declared, "This lets me Special Summon 2 Level 5 Battleguard monsters! Appear Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard!"

His 2 monsters materialized beside him roaring.

Lava Battleguard: Lv. 5 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1550/DEF: 1800

Swamp Battleguard: Lv. 5 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500

"Next I play **Barbaric Party**!" Strong grinned, "This card lets me Special Summon 2 Battleguard monsters from my deck that are Level 4 or lower! And the cost is a measly 500 LP!"

Strong: 3500

"Huh? Battleguard monsters below Level 5?" Yuzu muttered.

"Appear my Battleguard Tuners, **Tundra Battleguard **and **Jungle Battleguard**!"

The 1st Battleguard was smaller than Lava or Swamp , had white and gray skin, and held 2 small clubs.

**Tundra Battleguard: Lv. 2 WATER Warrior ATK: 1000/DEF: 1050**

The 2nd was about the same size as Tundra but had bright green skin and didn't carry any weapons.

**Jungle Battleguard: Lv. 3 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1300/DEF: 1350**

"I now tune Level 2 Tundra with Level 5 Swamp!" Strong yelled as Tundra turned into 2 Synchro rings and Swamp jumped into them causing him to transform into 5 points of light. A huge beam of light then shot through the rings creating a flash of light.

"Synchro Summon!" Strong declared, "Appear **Torrential Battleguard**!"

This monster was larger than Swamp Battleguard and had blue skin with light blue wave patterns on its chest. In its right hand it held an anchor which was attached to a chain which the end of was being held by its left hand. It then let out a loud roar and took a battle stance.

**Torrential Battleguard: Lv. 7 WATER Warrior ATK: 2800/DEF: 2450**

"What!?" Yuya cried, "Synchro Summon!?"

"I didn't know Strong could Synchro Summon!" Yuzu also cried.

"Now I tune Level 3 Jungle with Level 5 Lava!" Strong continued as Jungle turned into 3 Synchro rings and Lava jumped into them turning into 5 points of light. A huge beam of light, that was larger than the 1st, then shot through the rings creating a flash of light.

"Synchro Summon!" Strong declared, "Appear **Quake Battleguard**!"

This monster was slightly larger than Torrential Battleguard and had brown skin with tan crack like patterns on its chest. In its right hand it held a mace while in its left hand was a shield with spikes all around the edges.

**Quake Battleguard: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior ATK: 3200/DEF: 2850**

"Another Synchro!?" Yuya cried.

Strong smirked, "That's correct Yuya. But there is more. Torrential's effect grants all other Battleguards I control an 400 extra ATK and DEF while Quake's effect grants all other Battleguards that I control and extra 800 ATK and DEF!"

Torrential: ATK: 3600/DEF: 3250

Quake: ATK: 3600/DEF: 2850

"And I'm not done! Now I play another copy of Barbaric Party to pay 500 LP and call out **Water Battleguard** and the Tuner **Ice Battleguard**!"

Strong: 3000

The first monster was about the same height as Swamp Battleguard but had blue skin, raindrop patterns on it's chest, and was carrying a harpoon.

**Water Battleguard: Lv. 4 WATER Warrior ATK: 1200/DEF: 1450**

The next monster was the same height as Water Battleguard but appeared to be made of ice and in its right hand it held a pick-axe.

**Ice Battleguard: Lv. 3 WATER Warrior ATK: 1100/DEF: 1650**

"Another Tuner!?" Futoshi cried.

"Is he planning for another Synchro?" Tatsuya wondered.

"I now play the last card in my hand!" Strong said revealing it, "Polymerization."

"What!?" Yuzu cried.

"He uses Fusions too!?" Sora also cried.

"I now fuse Water Battleguard and Ice Battleguard!" As Strong said this his monsters turned into blue energy and started moving like whirlpool before a flash of light occurred.

"Fusion Summon!" Strong declared, "Appear **Blizzard Battleguard**!"

This Battleguard was the same height as Torrential but its skin was pure white and it held 2 spears made of ice in both hands.

**Blizzard Battleguard: Lv. 8 WATER Warrior ATK: 2950/DEF: 3300**

"And now thanks to Torrential and Quake's effects Blizzard gains 1200 ATK and DEF!" Strong explained, "But at the same time Blizzard's effect grants my monsters an extra 400 ATK and DEF!"

Torrential: ATK: 4000/DEF: 3650

Quake: ATK: 4000/DEF: 3250

Blizzard: ATK: 4150/DEF: 4500

"I cant believe it!" Yuya breathed, "Synchros and Fusions? Both being used by Strong?"

"I now use Blizzard's effect!" Strong declared, "Once per turn all of your monsters gain 1 Battle Ice Counter!"

Blizzard then pointed his spears at Odd-Eyes and Whip Viper before shooting an ice beam out of both spears. When 1 of the beams hit Odd-Eyes his right head spike became frozen and when the other beam hit Whip Viper it froze the end of Whip Viper's tail.

Odd-Eyes: 1 Battle Ice Counter

Whip Viper: 1 Battle Ice Counter

"Also monsters that have Battle Ice Counters lose 300 ATK and DEF for each counter they have," Strong said with a smirk.

Odd-Eyes: ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700

Whip Viper: ATK: 1400/DEF: 600

"What!?" Yuya cried.

"Don't worry Yuya," Strong chuckled, "Barbaric Party has another cost. I cant attack this turn so I'm done."

Yuya's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 3000

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya cried.

"I play a card face-down and switch Odd-Eyes and Whip Viper to Defense Mode!"

Strong's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 3000

"My turn. I draw," Strong said calmly.

"I play **Barbaric Fusion**!" Strong declared, "This card might cost 2000 LP but it lets me fuse 1 Battleguard in my deck with another Battleguard in my Graveyard!"

Strong: 1000

"I fuse Lava Battleguard with **Fire Battleguard**!" As Strong said this his monsters turned into red energy and started moving like whirlpool before a flash of light occurred.

"Fusion Summon!" Strong declared, "Appear **Blazing Battleguard**!"

This monster was just as high as Blizzard but had red skin with orange fire marks on it arms and legs, and it carried a sword that was made of fire in its right hand.

**Blazing Battleguard: Lv. 7 FIRE Warrior ATK: 2800/DEF: 2050**

"Now his effect grants my other Battleguards 600 more ATK and DEF!"

Torrential: ATK: 4600/DEF: 4250

Quake: ATK: 4600/DEF: 3850

Blizzard: ATK: 4750/DEF: 5100

"Then thanks to my other 3 Battleguards Blazing gains 1600 ATK and DEF!"

Blazing: ATK: 4400/DEF: 3650

"Yuya cant take all that!" Yuzu cried.

"Now for the effect of the Jungle Battleguard in my Graveyard!" Strong cried as an image of Jungle Battleguard appeared above him, "By banishing him I can draw 2 cards!"

Strong drew his cards as the image of Jungle Battleguard shattered.

"Now I use Quake's effect!" Strong yelled, "By discarding 1 card your monsters are now switched back into Attack Mode!"

"What!?" Yuya gasped as his monsters changed Battle Modes.

"Next Torrential's effect! Now I simply discard 1 card so all monsters you control that are in Attack Mode and all monsters I control that are in Defense Mode are destroyed as long as I don't attack this turn!" Strong continued as Torrential created a giant wave.

"Not so fast!" Yuya yelled, "I play my Trap! Go, Entertainment Flash! This card switches all monsters you control into Defense Mode!"

"What did you say!?" Strong cried as the wave destroyed his monsters along with Yuya's.

"Alright!" Ayu cheered, "Yuya beat all of them!"

"And with only 1000 LP left and no cards on his field or hand Strong cant survive another turn!" Tatsuya added.

"Oh, the shivers!" Futoshi said.

However Yuzu and Sora stayed quiet.

"Nice move Yuya but watch this!" Strong said before holding up an Action Card, "I play the Action Card, **Cards of Spirits**! This lets me draw 1 card for each of my monsters that were just destroyed!" He then proceeded to draw 4 cards.

"Now I play Barbaric Feast LV5 and **Barbaric Feast LV4**!" Strong yelled, "Now I can bring back Swamp Battleguard call forth **Dark Battleguard **due to Barbaric Feast LV5 and thanks to Barbaric Feast LV4 I can bring back Water Battleguard and call forth **Storm Battleguard**!"

Dark Battleguard had black skin with purple lines all over its body and it carried 2 axes.

**Dark Battleguard: Lv. 5 DARK Warrior ATK: 1650/DEF: 1300**

Storm Battleguard had green skin and carried 2 clubs.

**Storm Battleguard: Lv. 4 WIND Warrior ATK: 1450/DEF: 1250**

"Amazing," Sora breathed, "He lost 4 monsters so he brings out 4 new monsters!"

"I now Overlay Water Battleguard and Storm Battleguard!"

"Say what!?" Yuzu cried.

Strong's 2 monsters turned fully blue (Water) and green (Storm) before flying into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

"Appear! **Lightning Battleguard**!" Strong declared as a bolt of lightning hit the field.

When the lightning disappeared a new monster was on his field. It was bigger than any other Battleguard so far. It's skin was yellow with gold lightning bolt markings on its arms and legs. In its right hand was an electric whip and in its left was a shield that was crackling with electricity. It let out a loud roar as 2 yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Lightning Battleguard: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2950/DEF: 2300 2 Overlay Units**

The crowd gasped.

"I have never seen this before!" A spectator said.

"Same here! He used almost every Summoning Technique!" Another cried.

"Now thanks to the effect of Storm Battleguard I gain LP equal to Lightning's ATK!" Strong smirked.

Strong: 3950

"Next I Overlay Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard!" As Strong said this Swamp and Lava both turned fully orange and flew into a red spiral portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred.

"Appear! **Volcanic Battleguard**!" Strong yelled.

Magma then erupted from the ground before taking shape and cooling becoming a pillar of rock. The pillar then shattered revealing the new monster. It was as big as Lightning but had red skin with orange and yellow fire marks on its arms, legs, and chest. It carried a sword made of fire in its right hand and in its left was a shield made of fire. It also had a mini-volcano on both shoulders and a slightly bigger mini-volcano on its back. As its red Overlay Units circled it a loud roar came from its mouth.

**Volcanic Battleguard: Rank 5 FIRE Warrior ATK: 3350/DEF: 3000 2 Overlay Units**

"Not good," Yuya muttered as Strong's 2 powerhouse monsters stared him down growling.

* * *

uyigho98: Now that's intense in my opinion.

Yuya: Maybe, but with my Entertainment Dueling I cant lose!

uyigho98: We'll see! See ya all next time and please review!

* * *

My Custom Cards

Barbaric Party

Normal Spell

Effect: Pay 500 Life Points and Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower "Battleguard" monsters from your deck. You cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

Tundra Battleguard

Level 2 WATER Warrior Tuner

ATK: 1000/DEF: 1050

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Jungle Battleguard

Level 3 EARTH Warrior Tuner

ATK: 1300/DEF: 1350

Effect: During your Main Phase you can banish this card from your Graveyard to draw 2 cards.

Torrential Battleguard

Level 7 WATER Warrior Synchro

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2450

Effect: 1 "Battleguard" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

All other "Battleguard" monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can discard 1 card to destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls and all Defense Position monsters you control. You cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

Quake Battleguard

Level 8 EARTH Warrior Synchro

ATK: 3200/DEF: 2850

Effect: 1 "Battleguard" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

All other "Battleguard" monsters you control gain 800 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can discard 1 card to change the battle positions of all monsters your opponent controls.

Water Battleguard

Level 4 WATER Warrior

ATK: 1200/DEF: 1450

Effect: This card gains 500 for each LIGHT and WIND monsters you control.

Ice Battleguard

Level 3 WATER Warrior Tuner

ATK: 1100/DEF: 1650

Effect: This card cannot be targeted by opponent card effects.

Blizzard Battleguard

Level 8 WATER Warrior Fusion

ATK: 2950/DEF: 3300

Effect: "Water Battleguard" + "Ice Battleguard"

All other "Battleguard" monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can place 1 Battle Ice Counter on all monsters your opponent controls. Monsters with Battle Ice Counters lose 300 ATK and DEF for each Battle Ice Counter on them.

Barbaric Fusion

Normal Spell

Effect: Pay 2000 Life Points. Banish, from your Deck and Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Battleguard" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Fire Battleguard

Level 5 FIRE Warrior

ATK: 1600/DEF: 1450

Effect: This card gains 500 for each EARTH and DARK monsters you control.

Blazing Battleguard

Level 7 FIRE Warrior

ATK: 2800/DEF: 2050

Effect: "Fire Battleguard" + "Lava Battleguard"

All other "Battleguard" monsters you control gain 600 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can destroy 1 "Battleguard" monster you control to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monsters original ATK.

Cards of Spirits

Action Spell

Effect: Draw a number of cards equal to the number of your monsters that were destroyed this turn.

Barbaric Feast LV4

Normal Spell

Effect: Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters from your hand or Graveyard. Their effects are negated, also they cannot attack.

Storm Battleguard

Level 4 WIND Warrior

ATK: 1450/DEF: 1250

Effect: If this card is used to Xyz Summon you gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the Summoned Xyz Monster.

Dark Battleguard

Level 5 DARK Warrior

ATK: 1650/DEF: 1300

Effect: This card gains 500 for each EARTH and FIRE monsters you control.

Lightning Battleguard

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior Xyz

ATK: 2950/DEF: 2300

Effect: Coming soon…

Volcanic Battleguard

Rank: 5 FIRE Warrior Xyz

ATK: 3350/DEF: 3000


	3. Chapter 3

uyigho98: It's time to return to this V-Numbershot! Disclaimer is on the 1st page and all bolded cards are mine!

* * *

V-Numbershot 37: The Champ Returns

Chapter 3

Strong smirked, "That's right Yuya. This is not good. For you at least. First my **Lightning Battleguard **will grant **Volcanic Battleguard **700 extra ATK and DEF!"

Volcanic: ATK: 4050/DEF: 3700

"Then Volcanic grants Lightning 900 extra ATK and DEF!"

Lightning: ATK: 3850/DEF: 3200

"Turn end!"

Yuya's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 3950

"I draw!" Yuya cried, "Let's go! Stargazer! Timegazer!" The giant Pendulum reappeared swinging before a portal opened and 2 streams shot out. One was red and the other was green.

"**Entermate Zip Hawk**…" A brown hawk wearing a top hat with one end of a zip line attached to its back appeared.

**Entermate Zip Hawk: Lv. 2 WIND Winged Beast/Pendulum ATK: 1100/DEF: 200 (Defense Mode)**

The red stream turned into Yuya's ace once again. "… and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Now Odd-Eyes attack Lightning Battleguard!" Yuya declared.

"What!?" Yuzu cried, "But Lightning is stronger!"

"I now use the effect of Zip Hawk!" Yuya cried as his monster flew above the field and shot out a rope that attached to the wall above Strong, "This effect grants Odd-Eyes 500 extra ATK and his attack is now a direct attack!"

Odd-Eyes: 3000 ATK

"Say what!?" Strong cried as Odd-Eyes jumped up and grabbed the rope before sliding down it towards him.

"Go! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes unleashed its attack on Strong.

"Ahhhhh!" Strong yelled as he was thrown back by the explosion caused by the attack.

Strong: 950

Odd-Eyes: 2500 ATK

"I end my turn!" Yuya smirked as Odd-Eyes returned to his side.

Strong's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 950

"Ugh," Strong groaned, "My turn. Draw!"

He looked at his card and smirked, "I have just drawn the card I need for victory!"

"Huh!?" Yuya gasped as Strong gained a dark aura.

"I now activate the Spell Card, **Battleguard Evolution**!" Strong yelled, "This card must be activated at the start of my Main Phase! It allows me to trade in my 2 Battleguards to Summon 2 new Battleguards that are Level 8!"

Lightning and Volcanic grunted before they both turned orange and started changing shape.

"Appear! Battleguard King! And **Battleguard Prince**!"

The shape that was once Lightning Battleguard stopped changing and revealed the new monster to be Strong's ace, Battleguard King.

Battleguard King: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior ATK: 3000/DEF: 1100

The shape that was once Volcanic Battleguard stopped changing and revealed the new monster to be a smaller version of Battleguard King. It carried 2 smaller clubs instead of 1 huge one. And its skin wasn't red, it was blue.

**Battleguard Prince: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600**

The dark aura around Strong grew and he laughed evilly as a brown glow came from his chest.

Yuya's eyes widened, "2 Level 8 monsters!? A dark aura!? _And_ a brown glow!? He can't have a…"

Yuya was cut off as Strong yelled, "I now Overlay my 2 monsters!" His 2 monsters roared before turning fully orange and flying into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon!" A burst of light occurred before a brown 37 formed and flashed brown.

The sealed form emerged as a red sphere. The sphere suddenly burst into flames and the flames started to take on a shape. "The power of the wild spread your wings and take flight!" The flames and formed a torso with dragon wings and a tail that ended in 3 spikes. "Unleash your fury as the deity of all Battleguards!" The flames formed 2 arms and 2 legs along with a dragon-shaped head with a horn. "Come forth! **Number 37: Dragonic Battleguard Deity**!" The flames vanished revealing the dragons skin color to be red while the spikes on its tail and the horn on its head were gold. The dragon opened its yellow eyes and roared with the brown 37 glowing on its chest while 2 red Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 37: Dragonic Battleguard Deity: Rank 8 FIRE Dragon ATK: 4000/DEF: 1000 2 Overlay Units**

The crowd gasped in awe of the Number.

"A Number!" Yuzu cried.

Strong laughed and said, "This monster gains 300 ATK for all of my banished Battleguards! And he also grants every Battleguard I control an extra 1000 ATK! Since I have 3 banished Battleguards he gains a total of 1900 extra ATK!"

Dragonic Battleguard Deity: 5900 ATK

"Now I use another effect to banish another Battleguard so Dragonic Battleguard Deity gains that monsters ATK until the End Phase!" Strong continued as an image of Volcanic Battleguard appeared before shattering.

Dragonic Battleguard Deity: 9550 ATK

"9550 ATK!?" Gongenzaka cried.

"Yuya cant take that much damage!" Sora yelled.

"Dragonic Battleguard Deity!" Strong laughed, "Attack!" Dragonic Battleguard Deity roared before flying straight at Odd-Eyes.

"I activate my Trap!" Yuya countered, "Go Negate Attack!"

A strong wind blew in and pushed Dragonic Battleguard Deity back.

"I end my turn!" Strong growled.

Dragonic Battleguard Deity: 6200 ATK

Yuya's Turn

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 950

"My turn draw!" Yuya cried. He looked at his card and smirked.

"I play **Entertainment Hope**!" Yuya cried, "This card banishes a Entermate monster from my Graveyard and lets me Special Summon a new Entermate monster from my deck with the same level! And then I can draw 1 card for each Entermate monster I control!"

Whip Viper appeared before shattering. "Appear Entermate Bowhopper!" The shards then came back together to form a grasshopper like monster.

Entermate Bowhopper: Lv. 4 EARTH Insect ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

"Now since I control 2 Entermate monsters I can draw 2 cards! The fun has just begun!" Yuya said drawing his cards smiling.

"Now I play Polymerization!" Yuya cried, "I now Fuse Odd-Eyes and Bowhopper!" Odd-Eyes roared before turning into red energy and Bowhopper turned into green energy. They then started swirling like a whirlpool while Yuya chanted, "Bug of nature become a new power resting in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon!" A flash of light occurred. "Come forth! Multi-eyed dragon of nature!" The new monster appeared. It was similar to Odd-Eyes but had major differences. Most of it was bright green but had some red on its feet. Its right eye was red but separated into segments resembling a bug's eye. The spikes on its back were now dragonfly wings and its tail was now a scorpion tail. "Bug-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon let out a roar that sounded similar to the buzzing of a bug's wings.

**Bug-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000**

The crowd cheered at seeing Yuya Fusion Summon a new monster.

"He amazes me almost everyday!" Sora laughed.

"Now!" Yuya cried as the Pendulum reappeared and started swinging, "Pendulum Summon! Return to us! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A red stream shot out of the portal and turned into Yuya's ace.

"Now I play **Pendulum Fusion**!" Yuya continued, "This card lets me Fuse monsters I control with monsters in my Pendulum Zones!"

"Say what!?" Yuzu and Sora cried together.

"I now Fuse Odd-Eyes with Stargazer Magician!" Stargazer flew down next to Odd-Eyes before turning into purple energy and Odd-Eyes turning into red energy. They then started swirling like a whirlpool as Yuya chanted, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon!" A flash of light occurred. "Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic!" The dragon appeared and roared loudly with an image of Stargazer briefly appearing over the right eye which was covered up by a seal. "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000

"Now I use the effect of Bug-Eyes!" Yuya cried as Bug-Eyes roared again, "Once per turn if my hand is empty I can draw 5 cards!" Yuya drew his cards smiling.

"But Bug-Eyes has another effect!" Yuya smirked, "Once per turn 1 of your monsters loses ATK equal to the ATK of the Insect monster I used to Summon Bug-Eyes! So Dragonic Battleguard Deity loses 1500 ATK!"

Bug-Eyes then let out a loud screech that made Dragonic Battleguard Deity hold its head in pain.

Dragonic Battleguard Deity: 4700 ATK

Strong smirked, "I use Dragonic Battleguard Deity's other effect! Once during either players turn I can use an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all monsters you currently control and inflict damage to your equal to the number of monsters you control multiplied by 800!"

Dragonic Battleguard Deity absorbed an Overlay Unit into its horn which suddenly shot lightning at all of Yuya's monsters making them bend over in pain. However some of the lightning went around Yuya's monsters and hit him causing him to fly backwards into a tree.

Dragonic Battleguard Deity: 1 Overlay Unit

Yuya: 1600

* * *

My Custom Cards

Lightning Battleguard

Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz

ATK: 2950/DEF: 2300

Effect: 2 Level 4 "Battleguard" monsters  
All other "Battleguard" monsters you control gain 700 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls but all damage your opponent takes this turn is halved.

Volcanic Battleguard

Rank 5 FIRE Warrior/Xyz

ATK: 3350/DEF: 3000

Effect: 2 Level 5 "Battleguard" monsters  
All other "Battleguard" monsters you control gain 900 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material to destroy all Monsters your opponent controls and inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect but all Battle Damage your opponent takes this turn is halved.

Entermate Zip Hawk

Level 2 WIND Winged Beast/Pendulum

Pendulum Scale: 7

ATK: 1100/DEF: 200

Monster Effect: Once per turn if a Pendulum Monster you control attacks an opponents monster you can increase the attacking monsters ATK by 500 and change its attack into a direct attack.

Pendulum Effect: All Level 4 or lower Pendulum Monsters can attack your opponent directly.

Battleguard Evolution

Normal Spell Card

Effect: This card can only be activated at the start of your Main Phase 1. Tribute 2 "Battleguard" monsters you control and Special Summon 2 Level 8 "Battleguard" monsters from your deck.

Battleguard Prince

Level 8 EARTH Warrior

ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600

Effect: Once per turn: You can Tribute up to 2 "Battleguard" monsters, except this card; for each Tributed monster, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn.

Number 37: Dragonic Battleguard Deity

Rank 8 FIRE Dragon/Xyz

ATK: 4000/DEF: 1000

Effect: 2 Level 8 monsters

This card gains 300 ATK for each of your banished "Battleguard" monsters. All Battleguard monsters you control gain 1000 ATK. Once per turn you can banish 1 "Battleguard" monster in your Graveyard to increase this cards ATK by the ATK of the banished monster until the End Phase. If this card would be destroyed you can banish 1 "Battleguard" monster in your Graveyard instead. Once during either players turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of monsters they control times 800.

Entertainment Hope

Normal Spell

Effect: Banish 1 "Entermate" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon 1 "Entermate" monster from your deck that has the same level as the banished monster. Then you can draw 1 card for each "Entermate" monster you control.

Bug-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

Level 8 WIND Dragon/Fusion

ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000

Effect: "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" + 1 Insect-Type monster

Once per turn if you have no cards in your hand you can draw 5 cards. Once per turn you can lower the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls by the original ATK of the Insect-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Special Summon this card.

Pendulum Fusion

Normal Spell

Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your side of the field and from your Pendulum Zones as Fusion Materials.

* * *

uyigho98: I'm stopping here, but I will get to work on my next chapter soon! If you liked this please review! See you all later!


End file.
